Mass Effect: Poetry Ops
by ArchLucie
Summary: Ever wanted to read bad Vorcha poetry then wish you hadn't? How about something from the big, pink jellies? Well, here's your chance! A collection of poetry from several different species within the ME Universe. P.S. Reapers can't rhyme! P.P.S. Now with poetry by GRUNT!
1. Hanar: Machines

**Author: Unknown**

**Title: Machines**

* * *

><p>This one worships Enkindlers.<p>

That one worships machines.

Would you like to join us,

In squashing all their dreams?

* * *

><p>Are you a lifeless shell?<p>

Is this one a mighty bore?

Why do not you join us,

In our greatest war?

* * *

><p>Many civilians will fall.<p>

As they force us to do their will.

They came from far to enslave us.

Our civilizations will never still.

* * *

><p>That one: indoctrinated.<p>

This one sees through the haze.

Who among you will join us,

In our most greatest of days?

* * *

><p>This one will follow the Spectre,<p>

All the way to the end.

Who else will stand beside us,

Giving support that will never bend?

* * *

><p>Our enemies all will falter.<p>

This one fears not for its life.

The Reapers wish to end us.

We will cause them eternal strife.

* * *

><p>This one will be triumphant,<p>

That one will burn to dust.

Shepard will be there to save us.

Victory is a must.

* * *

><p>Victory for the Hanar!<p>

Victory for our might!

Victory for our Heroes!

And victory for our fight!

* * *

><p>This one worships Enkindlers.<p>

That one only blasphemes.

Who of you will join us,

In ending the big machines?


	2. Asari Sonnet: Your Magic Potion

**Author: Shira R'Lini (Asari)**

**Title: Your Magic Potion**

**Dedication:** For you my love, a Shakespearean Sonnet. (I've been spending too much time around Humans!)

* * *

><p>By the Goddess of the ancients,<p>

I pledge my devotion to thee.

Every one of our children with patients,

Will praise you wholeheartedly.

I am not worthy of your affection,

But I try my best to please.

You're the embodiment of perfection,

You bring me to my knees.

I've drank your magic potion,

And with you, my heart is still.

With happiness and devotion,

For you, my heart will fill.

From this dream, I will never wake.

And never our bonds will break.


	3. Vorcha: Propaganda?

**Author:** Unknown

**Title:** Unknown

**Finder's Notes:** I found this in a bathroom on the Citadel written on a piece of toilet paper. I think it's Vorcha poetry or a really bad joke. If it's Vorcha, I can't believe it rhymes.

* * *

><p>We hate Hu-mans<p>

We hate machines

We are Vorcha

Listen to me please

* * *

><p>We kill Reapers<p>

We fight enemies

We no trust allies

But no where to flees

* * *

><p>Stand we with Shepard<p>

She speak for we's

Vorcha fight with Spectre

Who don't, we kill these

* * *

><p>We don't fight Hu-mans<p>

We fight big machines

Then get reward

For doing what she needs

* * *

><p>I am Vorcha<p>

I write poetries

We all fight Reapers

And has our victories


	4. Rachni?: Our Song for Shepard

**Author:** Unknown

**Title:** Our Song for Shepard

* * *

><p>I sing the song my mother taught,<p>

We help who set her free.

Our melodies we sing for thee,

A proud daughter, I will be.

* * *

><p>I fight the fight our mother fought.<p>

We will destroy her enemies.

For now, we bring you pleasantries,

Commander Shepard, we wish to please.

* * *

><p>After fighting to the brink of nought,<p>

A war we all regret.

We will rise against the Reaper threat,

Our fight is not done yet.

* * *

><p>You helped repel the Cerberus plot,<p>

And let our mother go.

How could you ever begin to know,

The debt we now do owe?

* * *

><p>Our loyalties cannot be bought,<p>

You earned the songs we sing.

Our voices now will ever ring,

And all our thanks, we bring!


	5. Elcor: We Will Be Triumphant

**Author: **Unknown

**Title: **We Will Be Triumphant

* * *

><p><em>With grave desolation:<em> My heart is heavy

I am sad for those we lost.

_Vindictively:_ We will avenge your soul

No matter what the cost.

* * *

><p><em>Determined:<em> We will defeat our enemies.

We will stand together.

No one can defeat us.

The great storm, we will weather.

* * *

><p><em>Substantially exuberant:<em> Rejoicing in a victory,

We fight as one huge force.

_With abundant sorrow:_ The battles we have lost,

Fill us with remorse.

* * *

><p><em>Hopeful:<em> We will stop the Reapers,

In battle we shall ride.

_With conviction: _We will be triumphant.

There's no where they can hide


	6. Volus: Money

**Author: **Ban Vanlor (warlord)

**Title: **Money

**Dedication: **To all you pyjaks who think you can take me down. I'd like to see you try! Remember this before you dare oppose me. Remember what happened to the warlords I have destroyed.

* * *

><p>My money is my weapon.<p>

I am only three feet tall.

No matter what will happen,

I shall defeat you all!

* * *

><p>When I was a young lad,<p>

No one would give me pause.

For that, I am now glad.

War is my greatest cause.

* * *

><p>Everyone respects me,<p>

I have the biggest gun.

And eventhough they hate me,

My orders all get done.

* * *

><p>I own this chunk of rock,<p>

You all stand upon.

And if you dare to mock,

You'll find yourself long gone!

* * *

><p>So listen to my warning,<p>

And everything I've said,

Or your friends will all be mourning,

As you lay there, lifeless, dead.


	7. Reaper: Unknown

**Author:** Unknown

**Title:** Unknown

**Finder's notes:** I found this on Horizon after the Collector attack. It appears to be Reaper poetry, although it doesn't rhyme. I didn't expect it to. They don't strike me as having culture or art. Maybe it's an open letter to Commander Shepard.

* * *

><p>We will destroy Organics.<p>

We were programed to do so.

If you try to stop us,

You will surely die.

* * *

><p>You're proving hard this cycle.<p>

One hero defies us now.

But once we crush their spirit,

Our maker, we will please.

* * *

><p>I don't know why we do this.<p>

It's the only thing I know.

Don't bother with your logic,

We do what we are programmed.

* * *

><p>Slowly, we will crush you,<p>

To replace the ones we've lost.

From the chaos, we will save you.

We are your Harbinger.

* * *

><p>You cannot comprehend our power,<p>

Or the things that we have seen.

Even in your brightest hour,

We were there guiding you.

* * *

><p>Victory will soon be ours,<p>

Then we will go back to sleep,

To rest until the next cycle,

Wakes us from our slumber.

* * *

><p>Before we go into the dark,<p>

We will harvest all your souls.

It made sense in the past,

Who are we to question fate?

* * *

><p>When we meet on the battlefield,<p>

I will burn you to the ground.

If you somehow make it past me,

At least I did my part.

* * *

><p>You do your best to stop us,<p>

But your best will surely fail.

The Catalyst can't save you,

It is our destiny is to harvest.


	8. Salarian: Technology

**Author:** Lieutenant Tolan

**Title:** Technology

**A/N:** I wrote this after a chance meeting with Commander Shepard on Sur'Kesh.

* * *

><p>The giant ball of burning gas,<p>

lights up my eyes to see.

Its photons bounce of everything,

And light my path for me.

* * *

><p>Atoms spinning wildly,<p>

Increased by bursts of energy.

I stood there in the silence,

My feet refused to flee.

* * *

><p>The enemy approaches,<p>

I fire violently.

Their bodies all exploded,

Thanks to my technology.

* * *

><p>The tests are now complete.<p>

It worked successfully.

"Where can I pick one up?"

Asked the Spectre next to me.


	9. Grunt: I am Krogan!

**Author:** Urdnot Grunt, with help from Liara T'Soni

**Title:** I am Krogan!

**Dedication:** To "Mom"

* * *

><p>I am Krogan!<p>

I have many enemies.

If you want to be one,

I will gladly please.

* * *

><p>Now, we can rejoice,<p>

Shepard cured our genophage.

Here, we start again.

The galaxy's our stage.

* * *

><p>Tuchanka is my homeworld.<p>

I ride thresher maws for fun.

I defeated Rachni,

And joined a suicide run.

* * *

><p>My quad is quite remarkable,<p>

If I do say so myself.

I have no time for pyjaks,

Their heads are trophies on my shelf.

* * *

><p>I am Krogan!<p>

You can hear me grunt.

I may be on the short side,

But I'm one hell of a runt.

* * *

><p>People part when I walk by,<p>

I don't have to tell them so.

Because I am a Krogan,

And that's all they need to know.

* * *

><p>You freed me from my tank,<p>

And you taught me how to fight.

I am a pure-blood Krogan.

You loved me at first sight...hehe

* * *

><p>We defeated Reapers,<p>

What a Victory!

Shepard and Urdnot Grunt,

Our names joined for eternity.

* * *

><p>I am Krogan!<p>

But you are clearly not.

I'll out live you by 900 years,

But you'll never be forgot!


	10. Batarians: Melt

**Author:** Unknown

**Title:** Melt

**Dedication:** To Commander Shepard

* * *

><p>You've committed genocide,<p>

Now, you run and hide.

They keep you locked away,

But we'll find you alone someday.

* * *

><p>The explosion killed our friends,<p>

Now, you try to make amends.

The Hegemony won't cease,

We have no need for peace.

* * *

><p>Our children burned to dust,<p>

And, we'll do all that we must,

To end your murderous reign,

All you'll feel is pain.

* * *

><p>We don't believe your lies,<p>

We see clearly with our eyes.

The savior, you are not,

We will stop your evil plot.

* * *

><p>We'll make your body burn,<p>

Revenge is all we yearn.

We're the ones that'll make you cry,

And the ones who'll make you die.

* * *

><p>Mark my words as true,<p>

Somehow, we'll get to you.

And you'll feel how they all felt,

When there're bodies began to melt.


End file.
